bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkus Leonidas
This article and it's contence is property of Raptorgirl49 for her use in fanfictions. "I'll never understand females." -about females in general numerous times in the anime series ' '''Darkus Leonidas (i.e. Leo)'is a male Darkus bakugan and the Gaurdian Bakugan of Sydney Krawler. He comes from the Doom Dimension. He is a former member and leader of Dark Nebula's bakugan members, but is currently the leader of the Visitor's bakugan as well as being the group's Darkus bakugan. Facts Name - 'Darkus Leonidas '''Aliases -' Leo (affectionate name given by Sydney) 'Gendar -' male 'Race - '''from the Doom Dimension, living on Gundalia Bakugan '''Planet -' Gundalia 'Occupation - ' Darkus bakugan of The Visitors Member of the Gundalian Forces Leader of The Visitor's bakugan Leader of Dark Nebula's bakugan (formerly) Member of Dark Nebula (formerly) 'Battler - '''Sydney Krawler '''Attribute - '''Darkus '''Bakuasisst - '''Darkus Duel Scythe Appearence While on ball form, Leonidas looks a lot like Drago as a Darkus bakugan. In his full bakugan form, Leonidas is a bipedal dragon of sorts that is all black but with dark purple rimming the edges of his wings. He is well muscled but not overly so and it shows. He has a long black tail with a bit of dark purple highlighting in much the same way that his wings are. Leonidas's chest and underside of his neck is a silver color and he has a pair of small dark purple horns sticking right out behind him on either side of his head. Personality Leonidas is a highly aggresive violent bakugan, more so then really normal. This comes from the fact that he was born from the hate and want of revenge from the bakugan that were unable to leave the Doom Dimension. He doesn't back down from a fight once it is presented and puts a little more power behind each of his attacks then is truely needed during a battle. He can also get cocky during battle. He doesn't trust people easily, but once his trust is earned he becomes increasingly loyal to that person as a friend and ally. But at the same time Leonidas takes his job as a Gaurdian Bakugan seriously. He never leaves his battler's, Sydney Krawler's, side and at points behaves in such a way towards her that it raises questions if weather or not there may be something else between bakugan and battler. These guesses are never confirmed though, as Alec Brown is made to be Sydney's love interest and it's possible that his bakugan partner Aquos Marina is meant to be Leonidas's love interest as well. Just the same Leonidas rarely shows his calmer compassionate side to anyone other then his battler...it even took awhile for him to show this same side of himself towards his and the Darkus battler's teamates and their Gaurdian Bakugan. Even with his normal cold violent persona, Leonidas does care quite a bit about his battling partner and the rest of their team. History Unlike the other three main bakugan in the next generation arc, Leonidas isn't of Gundalian decent. He was born in the Doom Dimension out of the fear and anger of the bakugan trapped there and unable to leave. How he exactly ended up on Gundalia in the Bakugan biological Reaserch Lab is unknown even by him. Regarless of how he did though and that was where he was found by Sydney Krawler when she went looking for her mother and aunt in the lab one day. Because he didn't know where he was at the time, Leonidas grudginly decided to trust Sydney making her the first (and only for awhile) person he trusted. At first the new Darkus battler kept Leonidas a secret from her friends and the adults which the Darkus bakugan was fine with considering he really only trusted the white haired girl that had found and helped him. After hearing about Linehalt....another Darkus bakugan like himself.....Leonidas pushed Sydney into challenging Ren to a bakugan battle so that he could meet and fight against Linehalt. The later bakugan and his battler overpowered the younger Darkus pair ultimately with ease winning the battle. While disappointed at the loss, Leonidas was taken by surpise along with his battling partner when the more experienced older pair said there was a large amount of potential and added the pair to the ranks of the Gundalian Forces where Leonidas met Haos Lumagrowl, Aquos Marina and their respective battlers. It took some time and effort, but the Darkus bakugan eventually learned to trust the two bakugan and their battlers that ended up becoming his and Sydney's new teamates along with the older members of the Minor Twelve Orders and their bakugan partners as well. Skills And Abilities '*Exterminator Canon - Leonidas sends a high powered beam of energy from his mouth at the opponent that gives off a large explosion and flash of bright white light when it hits. *Midnight Ripple -''' '*Dark Anthem -' 'Shadow Assault -' a dark aura surrounds Leonidas and increases his physical power, speed and agility. often used with Night Slash. '*Gravity Chamber-' Leonidas forms a black swirling orb in between his hands before launching it at the opposing bakugan. this causes the orb to grow surrounding the target and then imploding in on the target in an explosion. '*Specter Orb -' The user extends their arm forward and releases ghosts from a sphere of dark energy gathered in their hand. The ghosts seem to be alive wailing and can bleed if they are struck or otherwise injured. '*Destruction Impact -' The user holds their hands together and a dark colored sphere gathers on their palm. When fired, a powerful beam is expelled from the users hand '*Darkus Gravity -' the user holds both their hands out in front of them as if to block an oncoming attack while creating a sporadic burst of dark energy, that forces the attack backwards with surprising force. '*Chaos Of Souls -' The user sends a wave of ghosts rushing towards the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. '*Black Burn-' dark purple oval shaped blasts of energy are shot at the opposing bakugan in large numbers from Leonidas's hand. '*Night Slash -' Leonidas's claws glow dark purple and grow in length, which he uses to slash at his opponent with. often used with Shadow Assult. '*Indigo Nightmare -' Leonidas shoots a burst of black flames at the opposing bakugan. *'Nightmare Typhoon -' a swirling black vortex surrounds the opposing bakugan trapping them in tornado force winds and shocking them with purple lightning. *'Dark Stream -' streams of shadow-like claws reach out towards the opposing bakugan from Leonidas's raised hand. *'''Dark Ambiance - black ice shards shoot at the opponent from Leonidas in a swirling formation. *'Onyx Armor -' covers Leonidas in a thin but durable coating of black ice that is then used as armor. Gate Cards: 'Darkus Enforcement - ' covers the battling field in darkness. '*Imprison-' shuts down the opposing bakugan's all offensive abilities previously used in the round as the gate card is activated, by sealing off the foe's energy. Relationships *Sydney Krawler - As partners Leonidas is exceptionally close with his battler Sydney, in fact she was the first (and for awhile only) person the bakugan trusted when he first showed up on Gundalia. The two are never apart from each other even for a short amount of time. The two regard each other as family and are bonded twice as tight as family members would be. Leonidas cares about the Darkus battler quiet a bit as seen in a few rare moments where the bakugan reveals his gentle protective side. * Haos Lumagrowl - Lumagrowl and Leonidas have a very distinct love-hate relationship with each other. Weather or not this is more then their opposite attributes or not is currently unknown. Despite the two's obvious dislike of the other, they work surprisingly well in a team setting and are rather similar in their arrogant attitudes and yet they care deeply about their battlers. This similarity might be the cause behind them getting along well when they are pushed or feel like it. *Aquos Marina - it is unknown for certain, but there is reason to believe that Leonidas and Marina share romantic feelings for each other. Even if this hunch is never truely confirmed. Regardless of possible romantic feelings between the two bakugan, Leonidas and Marina work well together as a tag team and have obvious respect for each other on multiple levels. *James Glenn - much like his battler, Leonidas has been seen having a sturdy realationship with James. He and the Haos battler work well together as a team as well. *Alec Brown - Alec and Leonidas are on good terms with each other which is shown nmerous times throughout the series. Trivia *Leonidas's history and personality is the same as they are in the game. In fact the only difference from the Leonidas in the game, is that Darkus Leonidas does not evolve...though he technically could since he isn't an actuall Gundalian bakugan. *Leonidas was origionaly supposed to be a Pyrus bakugan. *He was going to be a Dark Bakugan, but then the idea was later on scrapped. * Leonidas has a friendly rivilry with Haos Lumagrowl and Darkus Linehalt. *There maybe something going on between Marina and Leonidas. *Leonidas is the hero's Gaurdian Bakugan in one of the many bakugan games. *Many of Leonidas's abilities are the same as spells from the anime Fairy Tail. Quotes "Friendly? We haven't had a friendly anything since we met Lumagrowl? Why should we start now?" (to Lumagrowl) "Ha! I'm more then ready! Throw me in Syd!" (to Sydney telling her to send into a battle) "I'll never understand females." (about Sydney and Marina on numerous different occassions) fndkvndkfndkj.png|Leonidas using Doom Cannon Mnkjbkbkjbkjbkjlbklbkjlblkjbnkjbnkbnkjbk.png|Leonidas in open ball form Dkndkvndsfkndfvkladnv.jpg|Leonidas when he first appears in battle kfmscsckscsc.png|Leonidas's image during a battle fncjcdefcndcidkch.jpg|Leonidas's Bakuasisst Darkus Duel Scythe Role In The Spinoff Series In the spinoff series from Gundalian Invaders, Darkus Leonidas is the reincarnation of Pyrus Neo Zipzam with all of his former self's memories. His personality and battling style are different then before. He is one of three who were reincarnated by Code Eve (the other two being Alec Brown and Sydney Krawler) with the purpose of seeing that the bakugan sealed within Gundalia wasn't let loose.